


Settling In

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [149]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fury is an ass, M/M, Mild Language, Phil centric, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Part 3 of the Coulson/Barton wingfic/soulmate AU, focusing on Soulmates this time. <br/>Part one is called A Little Too Much To Handle, Part two is called Initial Doubts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Now, that was awesome, and I feel bad for asking for this, but I just need one final (i hope) continuation of the Clint/Phil Soulmates/Wingfic AU, leaning towards Soulmates this time.
> 
> (I’m not even going to try and excuse myself for the lateness of this fic, and I’m just going to write it… Links to the other wo at the end)

It happened so slowly that it took Phil by surprise, which was to be expected, because Clint, showing an unusual amount of tact, hadn’t even mentioned the whole soulmate thing since Phil first got his wings.

It started with Clint’s how to live with wings lessons, and progressed to flying lessons, and then coffee, and eventually dinner, until the two of them were spending nearly every moment of the day with each other.

Clint had become such a permanent fixture in his life, that it took his absence (He and Natasha were assigned to a mission in Buenos Aires, and Fury, in a fit of monumental assholery, decided that someone else could take over the handling, because Coulson was need to oversee the training of some new Junior agents, a decision which Coulson wouldn’t let him forget any time soon) to make Phil realize that he might actually love the cocky little shit, an epiphany that had him sliding down the the nearest wall and muttering “Well, I’m fucked”.

**Author's Note:**

> Part One can be found [here](1007719)  
> Part Two can be found [here](1024304)


End file.
